Magnetic
by KittenHell
Summary: La magia puede ser tan magnética como el odio. Amar a tu enemigo es tan sencillo como descubrir cada uno de sus secretos, íntimo y personal. Justamente lo que estas dos brujas han hecho toda su vida, aunque lo nieguen.


**Aquí mi segunda historia sobre estas dos brujas que, en mi opinión, son las mejores de Coven. Es una escena corta que se me ha ocurrido entre ellas, espero que os guste. Ya sabéis que los personajes no me pertenecen y esas cosis de siempre. Los reviews siempre son muy bien recibidos, así que ya sabéis que me animan mucho para escribir otras historias. **

* * *

Le costaba respirar. De hecho se estaba ahogando pero, de cuantas formas de asfixia pudiera haber, sin duda esa era la más placentera. Incluso si aún estaba literalmente empotrada en la pared y no podía separarse de ella porque, al fin y al cabo, nada podía rivalizar con los poderes de la suprema. Al menos una bruja como Myrtle no podía y tampoco quería ahora. Tomó aire cuando Fiona se separó de sus labios con una sonrisa vencedora, una llena de orgullo y batallas ganadas. Exactamente la misma sonrisa de una gata antes de devorar al pequeño ratón que tenía entre sus patas. Myrtel, en realidad, siempre se había sentido así: Menuda, inmóvil e impotente ante un mundo que pasaba ante sus ojos sin mirarla, por mi estridente que ella fuera nadie tenía ojos jamás para ella. Pero, ahora, era más importante saber cómo habían terminado así, cómo el mundo había girado a tal velocidad que los labios de la bruja que más detestaba estaban sepultando los suyos y ni siquiera le importaba, al contrario la deseaba.

Myrtel Snow era la excéntrica directora de la academia. Fiona Goode la supuesta suprema que hacía meses, por no decir años, que no ponía un pie en Nueva Orleans. Sin embargo, en aquella mañana soleada de Septiembre la sorpresa llamó a la puerta de todos. Fiona estaba allí junto a una preciosa niña, su hija, Cordelia. La petición había sido sencilla, quedarse con Cordelina. Myrtle no se había negado y tampoco había preguntado, cuanto menos tiempo tuviera que compartir con ella mejor, sin embargo, aquel angelito rubio había formulado aquella cándida pregunta. Inocente y desesperada por un amor maternal que, obviamente, no le habían dado Myrtle despertó esa furia que siempre le había llevado a enfrentar a Fiona, a no acobardarse por sus poderes o su estúpida corona que ella misma se había puesto. Myrtle sabía que ella había asesinado a Anna Lee, que había robado esa corona que ahora lucía con orgullo y poca dignidad.

- Fiona – la llamó después de dejar a Cordelia en su habitación – Tenemos que hablar antes de que te vayas, en mi despacho querida.

No esperó una respuesta y atravesó el umbral de la puerta de su despacho. No se sentó, la esperó junto a la mesa. Fiona no tardó en entrar mostrando la sonrisa más cínica y prepotente de cuantas tenía, cerrando la puerta y dándole una calada al cigarro que había encendido sin mechero alguno. Lucía sus poderes, se lucía y pavoneaba como si Myrtle fuera a tenerle miedo. Fiona Goode sabía mejor que nadie que Myrtle Snow nunca había retrocedido un paso, sabía que esa bruja la desquiciaba tanto porque era capaz de plantarle cara donde otros no.

- ¿Te sientes poderosa por algo tan ridículo como hacerme venir a tu despacho? – era tan cruel y despectiva en cada palabra – Sigues siendo una bruja penosa Myrtle Snow – escupió el humo con la sensualidad habitual - ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Vas a dejar a Cordelia aquí sin más? Es muy pequeña, necesita a su madre.

- ¿Esto es una charla sobre maternidad? Ahórratela.

- Pasas años desaparecida, sin preocuparte por este aquelarre y, ahora, vienes solo para dejar a tu propia hija como si fuera un paquete – el cuero rojo de sus guantes chilló cuando Myrtle cerró la mano en un puño.

- Puedo hacer lo que quiera Myrtle ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? – su voz era peligrosa mientras caminaba alrededor de la pelirroja – Yo soy… - comenzó a decir hablándole en un susurro en el oído – la suprema.

- ¡Robaste ese título! – su voz se tornó estridente y ligeramente desquiciada al girarse para encararla – Mataste a Anna Lee, yo lo sé a mi no puedes mentirme Fiona ¡Tú la mataste!

Increíblemente Myrtle sacó fuerzas o simplemente el valor para empujar a Fiona con ambas manos y sentarla sobre su propia silla del escritorio. Fiona simplemente comenzó a reírse de forma cruel, como si todo aquello fuera un juego pero Myrtle era lista. Había pasado prácticamente toda su vida leyendo libros de brujería, conjuros y hechizos que podrían reducir el mundo a cenizas. Las risas de la bruja se acabaron cuando las palabras de Myrtle comenzaron a retumbar por toda la habitación, serias y seguras como el golpe de un martillo. Los brazos de Fiona se pegaron a los del sillón y sus piernas se quedaron juntas impidiéndole moverse de aquel sillón. Lo que antes habían sido risas ahora fueron gritos desesperados y furiosos por librarse de aquella cárcel.

- ¡Myrtel suéltame! – gritó furiosa – Te arrepentirás de esto.

Myrtle necesitaba de toda su concentración para mantener el hechizo, suficiente trabajo le costó esquivar los lápices que volaron mortales contra ella desde la mesa. Suerte que su don había sido la teletransportación, suerte que podía ser más rápida moviéndose que cualquier ser sobre la tierra. Lo malo es que Fiona era realmente la Suprema, le gustara o no, y sus poderes no tenían comparación. A la fuerza Fiona consiguió levantarse de aquel sillón, romper su hechizo y empotrar a Myrtel contra la pared inmovilizándola. La pelirroja se quejó por el golpe contra la pared y luchó contra aquella fuerza invisible que la apresaba mientras la rubia se acercaba amenazante. No había nada que hacer. Echarle un pulso a Fiona era perder seguro y ella se había dejado llevar y había perdido.

- ¿Te creías que podrías conmigo, Myrtel? – estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento contra su cara – Podría quemarte por atacarme o exiliarte, ya sabes a donde.

- No lo harías – replicó Myrtel con un deje angustiado.

- ¿No? – sus ojos se desviaron de los de su presa y la papelera comenzó a arder – Puedo hacerlo y sabes perfectamente porque, soy la suprema y puedo hacer y tener todo lo que quiera – a medida que hablaba la respiración de Myrtel se disparó, intranquila temiendo lo peor – Incluso si lo que quiero es callar a la bruja más molesta e insufrible que existe.

Los primeros segundos de aquel beso fueron tan confusos para la pelirroja que apenas fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando, simplemente comenzó a ser consciente de aquello cuando se encontró correspondiendo aquel beso con más ansia de la que creía tener. Era una nueva de discutir y pelear más silenciosa y mucho más íntima. Siempre había habido algo, un tipo de conexión que las había llevado al odio más acérrimo pero, probablemente, también al sentimiento contrario. Cuando pasas tanto tiempo conociendo a tu enemigo descubres que eliminarlo es impensable, porque junto al odio el amor crece con afiladas púas. Así habían terminado esas dos brujas, forjando lazos indivisibles que, además, se negaban por simple orgullo.

- ¿Dejaras algún día de pelear contra mí? – susurró Fiona aún manteniéndola contra la pared, sabiendo que ella estaba luchando contra su magia sin rendirse.

- No – respondió logrando separar unos segundos la mano de la pared – Suéltame.

- ¿Cuidarás de Cordelina?

- Sí, como si fuera mía.

Fiona asintió separándose y dejándola libre. Tomó el pomo de la puerta decidida a abandonar la academia de nuevo, a su hija y al episodio que acababa de vivir pero la mano de Myrtel sostuvo su muñeca y tuvo que girarse para mirar sus ojos a través de esas horrendas gafas. La había besado porque no había podido resistirse a ese sentimiento magnético que siempre las había mantenido lejos pero cerca. La había insultado de tantas formas posibles que había perdido la cuenta, también había ignorado esa atracción hasta que verla atrapada contra la pared, indefensa pero aún así indoblegable había podido con los límites de su resistencia. Myrtel Snow era más única de lo que ella jamás se imaginaría.

- ¿Volverás Fiona?

- Cuando esté preparada, mientras tanto no vas a recordar esto Myrtel.

- No lo hagas…

Dieron igual las palabras de la pelirroja. Lo que ella quisiera pues Fiona se acercó robándole un último beso y la dejó en blanco. Literalmente el tiempo se detuvo para ella, para cuando recuperó su consciencia Fiona ya no estaba y lo único que quedaba en su mente era el vago recuerdo de una infructuosa conversación donde la rubia había entrado tal y como había salido. Con cinismo y orgullo, crueldad y desinterés por su propia hija, por el aquelarre.


End file.
